Deputy Blue
by akatsuki15
Summary: Set well into the future. Tory is running late for work and is pulled over for speeding. As if her luck wasn't bad enough already it had to be her husband who pulled her over.


Deputy Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals

A/N: I would like to thank ellabug for being the beta. She caught things I wouldn't have given a second thought.

Tory was having a very bad day. Of course that would depend on your definition of bad. If waking up late because your husband of two years couldn't be bothered to wake you before he left for work, eating burnt toast for breakfast, rushing out of the house with wet hair, and then being pulled over for speeding less than a mile from your work could fall under the heading bad. Tory sure thought so. Especially when she got a good look at the officer walking towards her.

Oddly enough Ben hadn't chosen to go into any profession involving boats or open water. It wasn't that his interests had changed, he simply didn't want boating to become his job, he wanted to enjoy his hobby. So Ben decided to become a cop. Tory still wasn't sure why he had chosen to become a cop, but she was proud that he had. Ben was good at his job and he seemed to be a natural. She of course found it ironic that Ben would choose to become a protector of the peace after all the laws they had broken as teenagers. For a while, she had thought he might have done it out of shame but those thoughts had stopped when she discovered he had an evil dictator complex.

Ben always had interesting stories to tell at the end of the day, but the best one of all was when he told her about how he had been called out to a drug bust. Ironically, the group wasn't comprised of college kids but of grown adults, but what Tory really found funny was that the main ringleader was Courtney. After high school Tory had accepted that there were cruel people in the world and she had moved on with her life knowing that Courtney's life was far from perfect and that she would get her just dues one day. Well she was pleased to find out that she had been right all along.

Tory had found a job working with the police department herself as a forensic scientist, following in her aunt Tempe's footsteps. This came as no surprise to anyone except for Whitney, Tory's stepmom. Whitney was never able to understand why Tory couldn't take an interest in how she looked. Not to say she didn't like the occasional manicure but she didn't frequent hair salons with the regularity Whitney sought.

But whatever the case may be, Tory was running late this particular morning and her own husband had pulled her over for speeding. He was walking towards her car and she was sure she was in for the most awkward conversation in their relationship yet. As he approached she couldn't help but think that he sure did look great in that uniform.

"Wait till the boys at the station hear about this. Victoria Blue, do you know how fast you were going?" As Tory opened her mouth to say that she did in fact know how fast she had been going Ben held up his hand. "No interruptions please. License and registration."

Tory glared up at her so-called husband and reached for her purse in the passenger seat. Ben smirked as she leafed through her wallet to find her driver's license. She handed both her license and her insurance card and as he moved to radio in the numbers she threw up her hands and exclaimed, "You know they are legit! You were with me when I called the insurance company!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is standard policy." Ben rarely expressed strong emotion, but over the years Tory had learned how find the small signs that practically yelled his mood. Now all her intelligence-gathering skills were moot; she didn't need a twitch of the lips or a few rapid blinks to determine Ben's amusement, his grin said enough.

"If you give me a ticket, you'll be the one to pay it." Her words succeeded in wiping the smirk off Ben's face, as he reconsidered the position he was in. It might sound funny to pull his wife over for speeding in theory, but there were a few repercussions he found to be quite serious. Besides the loss to his own bank account, he was sure to be in trouble with Tory for a week or possibly more. Ben and Tory had a rather calm marriage an occasional argument but never anything they couldn't laugh about later. Ben knew from Hi and Shelton's experiences that an angry wife usually equaled a night or two spent on the couch. From their reports a couch, no matter how comfortable at Super Bowl time grew lumps overnight.

Considering this he looked at his wife and noticed her thinly veiled smirk. Knowing he had lost the battle already, he tried to reclaim his dignity.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, but don't let me catch you again." He drew himself up from her window and turned to leave but turned back as a thought occurred to him.

"Make sure you get your oil changed after work today, your car has been running a little rough lately." Tory smiled and cranked her ignition.

"I'll keep that in mind officer, ham and cheese alright for tonight?"

"That'll be fine, but if you're late again I will order out." There was no way he was going to cook, he had on previous occasions but there were no ingredients to make his chili, which is the only food he is capable of making with any degree of success. Tory had laughed for ages after learning of his kitchen phobia.

"No faith." Tory was usually home right after her shift ended but sometimes she was asked to stay over, which didn't bother Ben much, he knew his wife was the best at her job. He didn't even get mad when she forgot to call him to let him know she'd be late, he was just annoyed. After all, he had been worried when she was over an hour late. There was always the chance that she had stopped to grab groceries

"I'm a realist." Tory shook her head and decided to let him think he had won, after all, it rarely happened.

"See you later."

"Later."

Ben kissed Tory and stepped back to watch her merge into traffic. Allowing her to think she had let him think he had won while knowing he had truly won was a good feeling. He would never convince her that he had actually won so he might as well save his breath. A married man has to pick his battles after all.

A/N: So I have a poll up on my profile debating whether I should write a Hi/Shelton fic, ya'll should definitely vote. And review(:


End file.
